crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrett M82A1-Born Beast
Barrett M82A1-Born Beast is a VVIP sniper rifle variant of Barrett M82A1. Overview This gun features a new black Born Beast skin with red eyes, similar to the M4A1-S Born Beast, enhanced reload and bolt cycling time, but features basic ammo capacity like all other Barrett variants. However, it comes with ammo boost perk like AWM-Infernal Dragon, so the gun itself will have more ammo when equipped. Uniquely, M82A1 Born Beast has a very low recoil when hardscoping, as the gun swings back very little, unlike other M82A1s, but otherwise its bolt cycling delay time is pretty much the same. It also features a different scope design with clearer view, giving players more visibility to scope out enemies, plus a "vision scope" option to make the outer area semi-transparent instead of pitch black like other Sniper Rifles. This can be toggled on/off in players' storage. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil ' *'CF West' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' VVIP Features * Vision Scope (aka Boarder View): Increased visibility, it can be changed on the weapon's settings to make the outside of the scope black. * Earn Achievement much faster (100% faster). * Ammo Refill for each successful headshot. * Increased (+2) ammo for all equipped Sniper Rifles. * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Thus meaning the owner will have 12 bullets by default in the Barrett-BB or 14 if he owns two and equips both. If he/she throws the gun away, the ammunition count will be 10/20 for whoever picks it up. Percentages Just like AWM-ID, Barrett-BB will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long the Barrett is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own ammo refill: *'Rifles:' 2 bullets of the mag. *'Snipers:' 1 bullet of the cartridge. *'Shotguns:' 1 of shells/mag. *'SMGs:' 3 bullets of the mag. *'Pistols:' 1 bullet of the clip. *'MGs:' 8 bullets of the mag/belt. It also works in Zombie Mode games, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Variants Barrett M82A1 Born Beast Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold BI_M82A1-BornBeast_Legendary.png|Legendary M82A1 BornBeast NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Sniper_BarrettM82A1-BornBeast_Piece.png|Piece BARRETT BORN BEAST PRIME.png|Prime BigItemIcon_M82A1-S-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Punk Alternate Skins CFPL_2018_AS.png|CFPL 2018 CFS_2018_SKIN.png|CFS 2018 CFPL 2019 Skin.png|CFS 2019 GOLDISH_SKIN_ICON.png|Goldish HUYA SKIN.png|Huya LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Punk_Skin.png|Punk Alternate Sounds Reality_Sound_Item.png|Reality Trivia * Barrett M82A1 Born Beast is the 1st VVIP Sniper Rifle variant of the Barrett M82A1. * For whatever reason, this gun is called M82A1-S Born Beast according to BagIcon text, despite not featuring a Silencer like M4A1-S. It's possible that this "S" stands for something else, possibility the "Vision Scope" features or the name was copied from M4A1-S Born Beast. ** However, in CF Vietnam, this weapon when color-customized is correctly named M82A1-Born Beast in the HUDIcon text. * Although Tencent has spoken that this Barrett M82A1 variants has faster reloading speed, most of the players seen the promo videos has claimed that the Barrett has the same reloading speed. The actual difference lies in the recoil which produce little shaking effect HUD after each shot. ** Numerous reviews and comparisons also indicate that this gun indeed has a faster reloading speed and bolt-cycling speed than the normal Barrett M82A1, but on pair with other variants. The difference is too minimal to spot on while playing and thus doesn't affect gameplay balance much. * This gun is first discovered as the scope texture was packed in CF Vietnam. * This is the first gun that features a changeable option in storage (visual scope). * Although it arrived in CF Brazil with its power severely reduced in Hero Mode X and Wave Mode, Z8Games sent a request asking for its original power and was fixed about two weeks after its release. * In CF Indonesia and CF Europe, its power severely reduced in Hero Mode X and Wave Mode, with only capable making 500 damage on Mutant head and 200-300 on body or legs, making this gun worse than M700. It's unknown whether it's a glitch or not. * After 1212 patch in CF Vietnam which added AA and MIAA graphics option, the Vision Scope for Barrett Born Beast was glitched and shows either black screen or messed up texture. Players using 16-bit graphics option even gains ability to see through wall with the Vision Scope like a hack. Due to time shortage, SmileGate decided to "fix" this issue by removing AA and MIAA graphics option on 1213 patch. * In CF Philippines, this gun can be obtain in New Black Market 20 pcs. upon purchasing either AK47-Red Knife Beast or M4A1-S Red Knife Beast packages. Gallery Miscellaneous= 4964458_orig.gif|Barrett M82A1-Born Beast Spin 360° Crossfire_2018-02-28_20-52-49-735.png|Color customization |-| In-game= M82A1-S Born Beast.png|Render M82A1_BB_Punk_RD.png|Render (Punk) M82A1 BB CFPL 2018 RD1.png|Render (CFPL 2018) M82A1_BB_CFS_2018_RD.png|Render (CFS 2018) M82A1_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_RD.png|Render (Goldish) M82A1_BB_LIMPID_RD.png|Render (Limpid) M82A1 BB CFPL 2018 RD2.png|Side view (CFPL 2018) Barrett M82A1-Born Beast HUD.png|HUD M82A1-BB_Intel.jpg|HUD (CFPL 2018) M82A1_BB_CFS_2018_HUD.png|HUD (CFS 2018) M82A1_BORN_BEAST_GOLDISH_HUD.png|HUD (Goldish) M82A1_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_(1).png|HUD (Limpid) Barrett M82A1-Born Beast Scope.png|HUD (Vision Scope) M82A1_BB_CFS_2018_SCOPE.png|HUD (Vision Scope - CFS 2018) M82A1_BORN_BEAST_LIMPID_HUD_(2).png|HUD (Vision Scope - Limpid) Videos CrossFire - Barrett M82A1 Born Beast - Weapon Gameplay Barrett Born Beast CN Promo CrossFire China Barrett-Born Beast ☆ CrossFire Vietnam Barrett-Born Beast ☆ Review √ *1080p 60 FPS*-0 CrossFire Barrett M82A1-Obsidian Beast (Born Beast) Review HMX Comparison CrossFire M82A1 Barrett Obsidian Beast (Born Beast) HMX ll 10DarkGamer CrossFire Promotion Barrett-Born Beast (CG) CrossFire China Barrett-Born Beast Punk (VIP) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:M82A1 Variants Category:VVIP